Castigo
by IsisDoll
Summary: – Esto no es divertido- - Para mí si- su mirada lasciva viajó por todo ese pecho medianamente marcado y esa estrecha cintura que le invitaba a rodearle y estrujar contra él–Prometiste seguir mis órdenes…- Luffy se ha metido en problemas. Zoro debe enmendar su camino. ¿Es realmente eso una buena idea?


**Resumen: **– Esto no es divertido-

- Para mí si- su mirada lasciva viajó por todo ese pecho medianamente marcado y esa estrecha cintura que le invitaba a rodearle y estrujar contra él–Prometiste seguir mis órdenes…-

Luffy se ha metido en problemas. Zoro debe enmendar su camino. ¿Es realmente eso una buena idea?

_Parte de los retos ZoLu: Por la dominación mundial. 3_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, de ser míos, la serie sería totalmente yaoi ;) teniendo como protagónico el ZoLu.

Y privatizaría a Luffy.

Afortunadamente no es mío y hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo por perversa y depravada diversión :D 3

**Advertencias:** Yaoi [chicoxchico] && lemmon.

**Pareja:** Zoro&&Luffy

**Reto:** lemmon.

_**Integrantes: SaraChan, Zhena Hik, Roronoa D. Sue, KurokaXsama && IsisDoll.**_

_**Reto por SaraChan.**_

_**Condiciones impuestas por Roronoa D. Sue.**_

a) La primera es que Luffy sea muy pero muy sumiso y Zoro muy perverso, lujurioso y depravado en ese sentido, es decir, que Zoro le pida hacer cosillas a Luffy, y este las haga sin rechistar.

b) La segunda es algo parecido, pero al revés, que Zoro sea muy intenso pero que disfrute de cada roce y sensación, digamos que le guste alargar ese momento lo máximo posible, haciendo que Luffy se desespere.

**【****Castigo****】**

Sus manos que tantas veces habían sido protagonistas de aquella faena parecían haber perdido su habilidad nata para realizar simples maniobras y prueba de ello eran sus dedos enredándose como si de extensiones de luces navideñas se tratara. Suspiró varias veces intentando concentrarse, sacudió su cabeza y alentándose mentalmente prosiguió su inconclusa labor.

Despacio- Esa voz ronca que le hablaba autoritaria y le acariciaba el oído con cada onda sonora emitida parecía tener un poder, un efecto secundario sobre su persona, el cual era hacerle olvidar como respirar.

Apretó los dientes. No era como si nunca hubiese hecho eso antes, en realidad, lo hacía muy seguido, todos los días hasta que cambió sus chalecos por prendas abiertas que dejaran libre su pecho y justo ahora se le había ocurrido ponerse una camisa con rebeldes botones.

¡Ya no quiero hacer esto! – dejando caer pesadamente sus brazos hacia los costados y haciendo pucheros giró su cabeza eludiendo la esmeralda mirada atenta sobre él.

Recuerdo haberte advertido que no se permitían quejas- desde su posición, sentado en el mullido sillón del acuario, descruzó sus piernas y se irguió sonriendo de medio lado. Le encantaba esa desconocida faceta de su capitán quién justo ahora lucía un curioso carmín sobre sus mejillas –hazlo, desnúdate para mí-

Una dulce sensación le recorrió toda la espina dorsal como compañía de aquel mandato. No entendía muy bien la razón, pero se sentía rígido de la punta del pie hasta la cabeza. Le daba órdenes a su cuerpo que eran ignoradas o mal realizadas y por si fuera poco tenía que lidiar con alguna clase de amnesia que se acrecentaba al ser consciente de la mirada de su segundo al mando clavada sobre sí.

No puedo- se quejó después de un par de intentos fallidos más, ¿su camisa de repente se había convertido en la nevera con contraseña de la cocina y no se había dado cuenta? – prefiero que Zoro me quite la ropa-

Pero hoy vamos a hacer lo que yo quiera, ¿recuerdas?- observó a su interlocutor asentir varias veces antes de agachar la cabeza y concentrar su atención en el suelo de madera –mírame, te mostraré como se hace y después lo harás tú- anuncio mientras se incorporaba de su cómodo lugar. Con una mano se aflojó la corbata y avanzando a paso seguro hasta posicionarse frente al moreno del sombrero de paja, se despojó del saco que lucía para dejarlo botado sobre una de las sillas que rodeaban lo que formaba parte del mástil.

El Sunny estaba en completo silencio, las tenues luces de los quinqués se reflejaban a través de los cristales donde los peces multicolores se mostraban, y asimismo el reflejo de Luffy quien aún no se dignaba a encarar al espadachín, dejando ver el aura abochornada que transpiraba a causa de la situación.

Con firmeza, Zoro tomó con una mano la barbilla de su renuente capitán para lograr e imponer contacto visual con esos ojos pardos, con su extremidad libre, comenzó a desabotonar uno a uno cada botón habiente en su camisa blanca obteniendo así la completa atención voluntaria y entusiasta de Luffy.

Zoro…- Poco a poco ese marcado y cálido pecho, según sus recuerdos, se fue liberando de toda tela sobre el. Saboreó mentalmente la cicatriz que traspasaba esa canela piel frente a él y sin reparo colocó sus ansiosas manos en los firmes pectorales. Acarició suavemente, descendiendo con lentitud y conteniendo el aliento cuando estas llegaran a la frontera marcada con el cinturón, ese límite hacia lo que deseaba sin más preámbulos pero que él mismo auguraba que no sería así.

Zoro contempló gustoso como su acompañante le devoraba con la mirada, terminando de despojarse de la camisa desabrochada para deleite del moreno a quien el gusto le duró realmente poco puesto que esa tela fue a dar a su cabeza, cubriéndole la sabrosa visión.

Bien, ahora quiero que lo hagas tú-

No hizo nada por retirar la prenda, sólo atinó a negar levemente con la cabeza.

Zoro sonrió malicioso – No me hagas recordarte porqué estamos aquí-

Definitivamente no lo necesitaba, él lo sabía muy bien.

Todo había comenzado cuando el espadachín de los Mugiwara había decidido darse una merecida ducha después de darle mantenimiento a Wadō Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu y a Shūsui, sus tres espadas. Para esto había tenido que desarmar cada una, limpiarlas, aceitarlas y pulirlas, ganando así un viaje obligado al cuarto de baño.

Hasta aquí todo bien, sin embargo; horas después, cuando se disponía a avisar al desaparecido capitán sobre la hora de la comida, lo cual ya era raro puesto que regularmente no se presentaba esta necesidad, el comportamiento de este activó su alarma interna. Por alguna razón el nada disimulado moreno caminaba por las orillas del barco o pegado a alguna pared con ambas manos ocultas detrás de sí.

Zoro alzó una ceja dejando a su capitán seguir su desesperado trayecto hasta la cocina. La sonrisa de este era nerviosa y su silencio más que sospechoso.

- Marimo, Luffy ¿dónde están?- Sanji asomó la cabeza por la puerta de entrada hacia el comedor notando el extraño actuar de Luffy - ¿ahora qué hizo?- dijo con hastío, dejando escapar el humo de su cigarro a medio terminar por entre sus labios.

- No tengo idea- admitió sin mucho interés realmente, seguro no era nada bueno, pero con tanta travesura del moreno una más no representaba en realidad algo de que asombrarse.

- Luffy, enséñame que tienes en las manos- pidió el cocinero de la tripulación.

- No dijiste por favor- sonriendo, alegó cual niño.

- Por favor, Luffy, muéstrame las manos- corrigió de mala gana el rubio, dándole una nueva calada a su inseparable vicio.

- ¿Por qué?-

- ¡Para ver que traes en ellas!-

- No tengo nada-

Zoro observó la disputa en silencio dispuesto a entrar de una vez en el recinto donde los demás aguardaban, pero el movimiento brusco y jaloneo que escenificaba Sanji sobre el moreno para hacerle mostrar las manos le hicieron detenerse, si ese cocinero de pacotilla se atrevía a lastimar aunque sea un poco a su capitán hasta ahí llegaba su historia en el mundo de los vivos.

¡Si no me enseñas las manos, te quedarás sin cenar!- utilizó esto como última arma, después de obtener nulos resultados con el forcejeo.

No opuso más resistencia y nervioso extendió las manos hacia enfrente, mostrando el botecito vacío que portaba en ellas – lo siento - disculpándose, sonrió en un intento desesperado por apaciguar la probable reprimenda que le fuera dirigida.

Oye marimo, ¿qué es eso?-

Crema pulidora- contestó mecánicamente no entendiendo porque Luffy cargaba con el pote vacío de esta.

No- negó efusivamente el del sombrero de paja –es pudín, ¿verdad Sanji?-

¿pudín?- analizando la frase y carburado la información abrió grandemente sus ojos añiles -¿¡te comiste lo del bote?!-

Iba a tomar sólo un poco, pero tenía mucha hambre- se excusó –no lo vuelvo a hacer-

Terminada la frase una katana apareció por debajo de su cuello amenazadoramente –Escúpelo, ahora-

Hey, Zoro no te enfades, ya tendrá su castigo-

No estaba enojado, estaba preocupado, que se comiera toda la crema para pulir no podía ser bueno – Idiota, escúpelo- reiteró, si era necesario comenzaría a palmearle la espalda hasta sacarle el más mínimo rastro de ese producto aunque fuera con todo y pulmones.

No creo que le haga daño- alentó al espadachín consciente de su creciente inquietud –ha comido cosas peores y sigue vivo. Como dicen: "Novio idiota de hierba mala nunca muere"- una vez dicho esto para el ánimo del peliverde, prosiguió centrando su atención en el glotón – lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo pudiste pensar que esa masa gris era pudín?-

No es masa gris, es pudín de pescado- su sonrisa mostraba lo muy convencido que estaba de ello.

"Pues claro" pensó sarcástico el espadachín enfundando nuevamente su katana. De alguna manera se sentía culpable puesto que tampoco había sido muy prudente dejar ese utensilio al alcance de Luffy. Aunque en realidad no había forma alguna de dejar algo fuera del alcance de ese torbellino con cerebro de paja. Su torbellino personal.

Sanji le explicó a Luffy de la manera más clara posible que no debía comer cosas extrañas o que no fueran aprobadas por él primero a menos que quisiera que le mandaran a cocer la boca. Dándole la noticia de que aquello que había ingerido gustoso era una de esas cosas del marimo que usaba para sus espadas y no era comestible.

Lo siento Zoro- la verdad caía sobre él.

Nada de "lo siento" – una voz femenina se les sumó –recibirás tu castigo, el pulidor no sale barato ¿sabes?- sentenció la pelinaranja que hacía acto de presencia después de escuchar todo el barullo.

¡Nami-swan!- haciendo la danza del fideo alrededor de ella, cuestionó -¿Qué se le ocurre a mi bella florecilla?-

Zoro es el afectado, que él decida el castigo- sobándose las sienes, continuó –yo ya no sé qué hacer para que entienda este tonto- derrotada sólo atinó a jalar de la mejilla estirable del capitán.

Zoro se había mantenido en silencio pues toda su atención estaba concentrada en observar algún malestar en la persona frente a él con la cicatriz bajo el ojo. Tan inmerso estaba escudriñando a Luffy que sólo cuando este le sonrió alegremente al sentir su fuerte mirada jade, aunado a la mención de su nombre por la navegante, es que salió de su mutismo.

Nami-swan es brillante- elogió como su costumbre marcaba –pero el cabeza de alga es un libidinoso, seguro le castiga con cosas raras- mirando acusadoramente a Zoro, soltó el humo de sus pulmones en la cara del espadachín.

¡Y lo dices tú cocinero de mierda!- desenvainó dos de sus espadas como inauguración de una nueva riña entre ambos en la cual no prestó mucha atención.

Ciertamente no había manera de que él ideara algo como aprovecharse de su encomienda para imponerle una sanción que le beneficiara de maneras poco honorables a Luffy, pero una vez mencionado por el "cejillas" la idea cobró vida y fuerza.

Era justo, el afectado era él, por Luffy, así que era merecedor de una compensación por parte del infractor ¿cierto?...

Y una muy buena.

Después de pedirle a Chopper que revisará a la trituradora humana de su capitán y de que este determinara que sus condiciones eran óptimas, su mente se había despejado completamente para dar así inicio a una serie de cavilaciones importantes acerca de cómo sacar provecho de la situación llegando rápidamente a una irrevocable conclusión.

Todo se había facilitado más cuando, poco después del ocaso y la cena, llegara el sentenciado rogando por expiar sus culpas.

-Zoro, sexo- pidió contento después de abrir con un estruendoso portazo la habitación de los chicos.

-¡lalalaala!- Usopp rápidamente se llevó ambas manos a los oídos y canturreando incesablemente en un vano intento de alejar la imagen mental instantánea que aquel comentario le causó.

-¡Idiota!- Nami, quien sólo pasaba a pedirle ayuda a Usopp con su compás roto, le tiró una de la zapatillas al sin vergüenza de su capitán.

Hasta ese momento aplicaba ese término.

Como acto de equidad, la navegante optó por echar a Zoro y Luffy fuera de las habitaciones, aunque el primero en realidad no tenía ningún delito en su haber.

Todavía.

Siendo amenazados de muerte en caso de exhibicionismo premeditado o no, ambos fueron relegados al salón del bar con acuario, lo cual había sido una ventaja puesto que todos en la embarcación ya estaban en horario de pernoctar en sus respectivos aposentos, evitando así interrupciones.

Zoro- llamó alargando la última letra, con clara petición marcada en el tono de su voz– quiero-

Zoro sonrió ligeramente comprendiendo la idea principal en esa frase inconclusa.

Estás castigado- sólo eso dijo acomodándose en el sillón que rodeaba el acuario.

No puedes quitarme eso- sus ojos abiertos de par en par daban a conocer su aflicción –Zoro, no, ¡todo menos eso!- recapacitando un poco, corrigió –ni la comida, pero tampoco jugar con Zoro, ¡son cosas sagradas!-

El espadachín estaba de acuerdo con una de las mencionadas.

Haciendo un ademan con la mano pidió mudamente que se acercara, a lo que el moreno respondió yéndose a sentar sobre su regazo. Quedando el segundo al mando sentado con su capitán a ahorcajadas sobre él, le miró unos instantes fijamente antes de dictaminar su veredicto.

Luffy lo había tomado muy bien en un inicio, asintiendo contento y pensando en lo genial que era algo tan sencillo como eso, pero, debió pensarlo dos veces antes de firmar su sentencia.

La multa consistía en obedecer toda orden que el espadachín decretara y el inocente capitán nunca pensó que se le complicaría de tal forma.

A decir verdad, Luffy no era exactamente un personaje tímido o recatado. Zoro sabía eso por demás.

Al comenzar su relación en los términos actuales, más específico, cuando se dedicó a llevar a incursionar a Luffy en el mundo del sexo y sus placeres, su sorpresa fue grande al percatarse de que el entusiasmo y perseverancia que caracterizaban al capitán se extendían a todos los campos aplicables. El moreno del sombrero de paja resultó ser bastante progresista en el asunto, dejando así el kamasutra para principiantes y en tiempo record. Ninguno de los dos había quedado feliz hasta terminar toda posición existente e incluso inventándose varias más.

Ciertamente su habilidad de la fruta era bastante útil en esos casos de intensa creatividad.

Luffy, al contrario de toda predicción, mostró un ímpetu impredecible derivando en un alumno muy innovador y nada reticente para Zoro. Aquellos que habían apostado por la asexualidad del moreno no pudieron estar más errados.

Por ello, Zoro no podía evitar su deleite creciente con cada nuevo sonrojo que adornaba desde las mejillas hasta las orejas a su capitán. Observarle tan cohibido era toda una experiencia, aunque de alguna manera comprendía la aflicción en este.

Luffy aspiró hondo, logrando con eso embriagarse del aroma de Zoro impregnado en la camisa sobre su cabeza, la cual retiró, tumbándola en el suelo y observando como Zoro le daba la espalda para irse a sentar en su lugar anterior, sobre el rojo sofá del acuario.

¿y bien?- cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sus piernas, teniendo así una posición de lo más cómoda para la interesante exhibición –Continua-

Continua…- imitó con molestia intentando coordinarse. Sus manos bajaron lentas y torpes por todo su pecho, deshaciéndose de cada botón anudado para liberarse de la camisa roja que portaba. Sonrió triunfal cuando lo logró y echó un rápido vistazo a su espectador para mostrar orgulloso el resultado de su gran travesía.

Mala idea. Ahora lo comprendía, era esa profunda mirada sobre él la que le causaba parálisis y ahí estaba de nuevo, totalmente enfocada sobre su persona.

Bien- estiro un poco su brazo para tomar la botella de sake que hubiese abandonado en el respaldo después de ser relegado a esa habitación del Sunny y de que el plan para reformar a Luffy comenzara –pero me refería a toda la ropa-

¿Qué?- observó como Zoro dio un largo sorbo a su botella frunciendo el ceño – esto no es divertido-

Para mi si- su mirada lasciva viajó por todo ese pecho medianamente marcado y esa estrecha cintura que le invitaba a rodearle y estrujar contra él. Pero eso ya sería después –Prometiste seguir mis órdenes y yo ordeno que te desnudes. Eres un hombre de palabra, ¿cierto?-

Luffy abrió grande los ojos, Zoro tenía razón, prometió seguir las instrucciones del espadachín al pie de la letra y eso mismo haría.

-Yosh- impulsado por su convicción de jamás romper una promesa, hizo caso omiso a la presencia del espadachín y enfocó sus energías en retirar bruscamente el cinturón que le apresaba, seguido por el pantalón oscuro, el cual deslizó por sus caderas para mostrar así sus torneadas piernas.

Con nada de delicadeza y nula sensualidad, se despojó de su calzado aventándolo hacia un lugar cualquiera y, aunque titubeo un poco, se decidió a retirar su última prenda, la cual hizo un recorrido en extremo lento, más por el nerviosismo que le invadía al sentir la atención sobre él de su segundo al mando que por realmente quererlo así.

El sonrojo en su cara se intensificó al tener que levantar ambas piernas para liberarlas de la tela restante en su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo miró a su acompañante mientras realizaba esta acción obteniendo como recompensa una sonrisa de medio lado que le acaloró por demás –li…listo- logró articular sintiéndose totalmente expuesto a la nada discreta mirada que le recorría las piernas, ascendiendo por toda la extensión de su clara piel hasta el bien formado abdomen, saboreando mentalmente cada parte en el proceso y que una vez viajado al pecho, cuello y la cara con finas facciones regresaba por sobre su pasos, repitiendo esta acción un par de veces.

Zoro le sonrió con mofa impresa y Luffy se tensó. No alcanzó a molestarse con el peliverde pues inmediatamente este alzó una mano haciendo un ademán con su dedo índice, lo cual era una muda invitación a su regazo.

-Acércate- esa orden si le gustaba.

En seguida, el moreno obedeció y Zoro disfrutó de la visión frente a él que se aproximaba a pasos largos hasta sus brazos. Una vez Luffy se posicionó frente a él, aún de pie, el peliverde pasó sus manos por los costados desnudos de su capitán, acariciando lentamente la nívea piel. Alzó su mirada para alcanzar a visualizar los gestos ajenos, apretando un poco su generoso trasero y gustoso observó como Luffy suspiraba cerrando sus orbes.

Sus manos subieron tomándole con firmeza por la cintura como antes hubiese deseado y le atrajo hacia sí, obligándole a sentarse sobre él. Le apresó chocando sus pechos desnudos, pasándose calor mutuamente. El moreno paseó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del espadachín y ladeo su cabeza al sentir los tenues besos que iniciaron en el hombro, pasando por su clavícula y concentrándose en el cuello.

Zoro comenzó una serie de besos por el cuello de su capitán, succionado la deliciosa piel en el proceso y mordiendo un poco la clavícula, delineando con su lengua toda la extensión de la quijada.

Empezando a sentir que el calor subía a paso presuroso, sus manos cobraron vida y se deslizaron tanteando los bien formados pectorales de Zoro, quien no le dejó llegar muy lejos en su avance pues tomándole por las muñecas le sujetó ambas manos detrás de la nuca.

-Nunca he dicho que podías tocarme- avisó acariciando con su nariz la tersa mejilla, paseándola hasta llegar al mentón, acercándose peligrosamente hasta la deliciosa boca ajena pero sin llegar a tocarla siquiera.

-Zoro…- renegó, obteniendo como respuesta unos labios traviesos dejando un caminito de roces hasta toparse con sus erectos pezones. El aludido paseó su húmeda lengua con extrema lentitud alrededor del sonrosado botón que encontrase primero, humedeciendo y aprisionándolo entre su boca para succionarlo sin piedad en busca de esos gemidos que no tardaron en resonar. Repitió el proceso con el gemelo, inclinándose un poco hacía en frente aún con Luffy inmovilizado para proseguir su recorrido, su lengua saboreo gustosa cada centímetro haciendo una parada en el hoyuelo, preludio al vientre, donde jugueteo, entrando y saliendo, lamiendo reiteradamente mientras su víctima se retorcía en un intento por liberarse sin resultados.

Él también quería participar y ese deseo crecía con cada nueva caricia que el espadachín le propinada. Su cuerpo comenzaba a generar tanto calor que se sentía sofocado y su respiración comenzaba a ser dificultosa. Ya que sus manos estaban fuera de jugada, sus piernas se movieron apresando al peliverde y su miembro que comenzaba a despertarse rozó ligeramente la piel desnuda del torso de Zoro. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió concentrándose en ese lugar que comenzaba a requerir atención, por ello, sus caderas buscaron más de esa fabulosa sensación dando inicio a un sosegado movimiento circular, agregando una incitante presión entre la entrepierna del espadachín y el vientre de este donde la propia se restregaba.

Sus movimientos iban adquiriendo vigor cuando su espadachín apretó más el agarre sobre sus brazos, haciendo presión hacia abajo, deteniéndole y mostrando de esta manera la dureza que Luffy había logrado con sus acciones. Dureza que percibió plenamente chocar contra su trasero.

Las ansías del joven del sombrero de paja crecían exponencialmente, prueba de ello eran las exhalaciones arrítmicas y su presuroso corazón. Su cuerpo dio un respingo cuando el espadachín dio por finalizada su faena en el linde de su vientre donde sus labios dejaron rastros tintineantes a su paso para regresar sobre su trayecto, de manera tan tortuosa que el capitán tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar gemir pidiendo más.

Él había prometido no quejarse. Aunque esto resultaba extremadamente difícil cuando estaba imposibilitado para tocar esa piel canela que tanto le llamaba, se moría por unas diez docenas de esos arrebatadores besos que Zoro solía regalarle y además el espadachín parecía estar divirtiéndose haciéndole sufrir ese suplicio de manera lenta y exasperante. Luffy quería tanto de Zoro y lo quería ya pero este le daba apenas probaditas.

El de ojos verdes observó complacido la sumisión del moreno, y probando una vez más su rendición, se encaminó hacia un oído donde lamió el contorno antes de susurrar –Bésame- sus dientes apresaron el lóbulo y su lengua intrusa se adentró a aquella cavidad, sabiendo por experiencia la poca resistencia de su capitán a esos tratos.

Sus pardos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por la petición y más aún cuando los efectos de las maniobras del espadachín lograran erizarle la piel desde la nuca hasta el pie.

A sus órdenes- exclamó juguetón.

Zoro liberó sus brazos y como primer paso a realizar su cometido, se quitó el sombrero, reposicionándolo sobre las hebras verdes de su espadachín. Después, incitado por esa fuerza impulsora llamada excitación que había adquirido niveles sobrehumanos al ser víctima de la por demás erótica voz resonando en su interior, se aferró con piernas y brazos al cuerpo ajeno, como si su objetivo fuese fundirse con él. Encantado por el delicioso tacto que le provocaba ambas pieles unidas, buscó la mirada jade y hundiéndose en ella por un breve instante, saboreando sus pensamientos, se acercó sin preámbulos hacía su meta, esos labios carnosos y llamativos frente a él.

Pero Zoro rehuyó este movimiento, dejando a un muy confundido y deseoso Luffy que ya estaba más que dispuesto a meter su lengua estirable hasta donde diera alcance.

Lento, bésame lento- Debió suponerlo: era demasiado genial para ser verdad.

Al contrario de lo que hubiese pensado, esto no lo desalentó, pues acercándose lentamente y con cuidado para evitar huidas inesperadas de su segundo al mando, pausó su avance a escasos milímetros de los suaves labios de Zoro, respirando el cálido aire expulsado por el espadachín y perdiéndose en esa mirada provocadora.

El contacto visual duró más de lo esperado pues tanto Luffy gustaba de leer en la mirada contraria el afecto que no solían profesarse tanto a viva voz, sino con acciones, así como Zoro se embelesaba con ese "No me dejes nunca" mudo, impreso en el asfixiante abrazo y en las refulgentes orbes pardas.

Sin embargo el deseo fue más fuerte y una vez puesta su vista en esos carnosos labios no hubo marcha atrás. Sus manos tomaron a Zoro de la nuca, enredando sus dedos es esas sedosas hebras aguamarina para posteriormente rozar con suavidad su boca con la contraria, humedeciéndola en un jugueteo parsimonioso donde su lengua delineaba todo el contorno de esos labios con sabor a ron y que alimentaba sus ansias, ansias por probar un poco más.

Sus manos bajaron sin prisa por los laterales de Luffy, acariciándole los brazos y piernas a su paso con la intención clara de llegar a cubrir la necesidad latente en este. Disfrutando del delicado beso que le era proporcionado, sus manos apresaron el despierto miembro del capitán, otorgándole caricias ascendentes y descendientes, rítmicas y repetitivas.

Luffy jadeó por los movimientos de Zoro, y este último aprovechó para profundizar el beso, explorando cada recoveco en la húmeda cavidad del capitán, pasando su inspección por cada aperlado diente y llegando en lo más insondable en ella.

Por supuesto que el moreno no se quedaría atrás, por ello, moderando un poco su respiración, se unión a la excursión, luchando por abrirse espacio en aquel cálido lugar. Los movimientos de aquella diestra mano sobre su hombría adquirían velocidad, enardeciéndole en demasía al conjunto con aquel nexo. Ladeo la cabeza y cambiando de posición descargó todo el anhelo que Zoro le provocaba enredando su ávida lengua con la contraria.

Fue una lucha larga y feroz, en la que ninguno de los partícipes deseaba ceder, no habría ningún perdedor, eso seguro, pues siempre existía la revancha pero por esta ocasión poco justa, fue Luffy quien tuvo que distanciarse para poder reponer el aire perdido. Ser doblemente atacado definitivamente hacía de esa batalla algo parcial. Jadeante, observó atento como Zoro daba un nuevo trago a su botella de ron dejando de lado su trabajo manual.

No se pasó el trago, sino que uniendo su boca con la contraria, obligó a Luffy a degustar aquella bebida.

Quema- se quejó sacando la lengua con descontento – No entiendo cómo te puede gustar eso-

Zoro sonrió de medio lado lamiendo las gotitas que escurrían por la comisura de la boca de su capitán.

Sólo tomó un sorbo más, antes de afianzar a Luffy por las piernas y pararse, llevándose al moreno consigo quien por acto reflejo se colgó del cuello de Zoro. El viaje no duró mucho, pues apenas unos pasos al frente y Luffy fue depositado sobre unas de las sillas altas del acuario.

Inclinándose y apoyándose sobre una de sus rodillas flexionada, aprensó la pierna derecha del menor, elevándola un poco para así poder degustar el tobillo del moreno. Sus labios y lengua recorrieron pausadamente todo el trayecto, escalando toda la extensión de piel clara y paladeando cada porción de esta. En su avance, la extremidad ajena iba elevándose para así poder saborearla mejor, hasta que inevitablemente esta terminó recargada sobre su hombro.

Sus caricias sacaron un par de gemidos más al degustar todo el contorno de la pelvis frente a él, poniendo especial atención en el canal delimitante de la pierna y exasperando a Luffy quien ya exigía que esa traviesa lengua se enredara en su necesidad de una vez por todas. Pero no fue así, apenas una leve caricia de esa incitante humedad sobre la cabeza de su miembro y la nueva orden fue pronunciada con firmeza.

Tócate-

Luffy ya elevaba sus manos decidido a atraer con ellas al espadachín y dirigirlo hacia la verdadera urgencia a atender pero esas palabras lo descolocaron por lo que sólo atinó a ladear la cabeza, demostrando así su confusión.

Mastúrbate para que yo te pueda ver- aclaró tomando una mano de Luffy entre las suyas para guiarla hasta su nuevo trabajo.

¡Pervertido! – acusó abochornado. Un rojo color semáforo tiñó su cara, misma que a Zoro le antojaba replantarse la idea de tomarlo ya, duro y sin miramientos, pero la verdad es que su deseo por jugar más con su adorado capitán le ganaba por mucho.

Si, lo soy- se encogió de hombros, dando un escaneo visual sobre el totalmente desnudo cuerpo de Luffy antes de acomodarse el sombrero que le hubiesen calzado –adelante- No sonrió, mantuvo su estoica expresión con maestría pero por dentro no podía evitar reírse abiertamente del semblante desconocido hasta entonces en su capitán y de como enfrentaba la situación que le había impuesto deliberadamente.

No muy convencido, pero dispuesto a cumplir el decreto, apretó sus orbes guiando su mano ya posicionada a iniciar un sube y baja sumamente ígneo, su cuerpo se tensó y como apoyo para su labor, imagino que esas manos que le tocaban eran las varoniles y expertas de Zoro que tanto ansiaba tener ya sobre él. Por supuesto esto reemplazó el bochorno por una ola de calor placentera y enloquecedora.

Atento a cada movimiento, gemido, y gesto que el moreno presentara, llevó sus propias manos a tocar sobre la ropa su hinchado pene, el cual exigía con mayor ímpetu el cuerpo frente a el incitado por el cantico de sonoros jadeos liberados.

-Zoro- llamó entre suspiros, su imaginación estaba logrando llevarle a alturas no antes sospechadas, lo único que le hacía en falta era…

-Tócate el pecho- su voz. Al escuchar ese timbre que tanto le encendía, llevó en el acto su mano libre a pasear por su ya sudada piel. Dio un recorrido lento y al toparse con uno de sus pezones no dudó en hacer lo que sabía Zoro haría. Apretujó uno de esos erectos botones entre sus dedos y otro sonoro gemido se escuchó resonar.

Zoro no podía estar más complacido.

Sabiendo que el final de Luffy estaba cerca e hipnotizado por la brisa de sudor que cubría el cuerpo ajeno, se fue incorporando poco a poco, logrando con esto que Luffy se resbalara despacio de la silla y se aferrara al respaldo con ambas manos, olvidando por completo su faena anterior.

Observó por unos instantes el cuerpo medio acostado sobre la roja silla, era tan perfecto ante sus ojos, tan llamativo. Inclinándose, lamió la cicatriz en forma de cruz, catando el dulce sabor de Luffy en un recorrido hasta el cuello donde succionó aquella adictiva esencia.

-Zoro, beso- pidió un suplicante moreno.

No había manera de que se negara a ese rostro expectante y ruborizado. Se acercó para propinar un desesperado beso, donde reflejaba su propia ansiedad. Su lengua vigorosa no dejó espacio sin recorrer y como si de su alimento vital se tratara, extrajo hasta el último aliento habiente en el más joven. Sus dientes se clavaron en los suaves labios que se abrían para él, jalándoles un poco y succionándoles hasta dejarles colorados.

En medio de aquel intenso beso, el peliverde aprovechó para subir ambas piernas a su hombro derecho, recorriéndolas y deteniéndolas con extremo cuidado pues los únicos soportes de Luffy eran el respaldo y él mismo, quedando más de medio cuerpo en el aire.

¡Ya!- exasperado por los castos besos que le eran propinados en las piernas se atrevió a apremiar al espadachín. Si no se daba prisa, el mismo se iba a "sentar" sobre Zoro.

Entonces, prepárate-

Ya lo estoy- su voz quejosa exigía acción, esa que su cuerpo clamaba por demás.

No, quiero decir…- los ojos pardos le miraron atentos- de verdad quiero que tú te prepares- la mirada maliciosa del espadachín hizo que entendiera el contexto de esa oración.

Sabes que no lo necesito- farfulló.

Es un orden-

No había más remedio que seguir indicaciones. Su brazo se estiró hacia Zoro, y su dedo medio acompañado del índice pidió entrada a la boca del espadachín, misma que se les concedió de inmediato. Removió un poco sus dedos, quienes jugaron a la par con la lengua que se encargó de remojarles.

Una vez listo el primer paso, dirigió esos dedos bañados en saliva hacia su entrada. Para esto, recargándose con las piernas en el hombro del espadachín, elevó un poco las caderas para así dar alcance a su trasero y abrirse paso entre sus redondas nalgas. Sin cuidado, pues realmente este procedimiento era más protocolo que realmente necesario, introdujo el primer dedo dentro de sí. No hubo dolor ni malestar, más todo lo contrario, sólo acrecentó su deseo. El lapso de tiempo fue corto pues casi en el acto al invasor se le sumó otro e imitando los movimientos que solía hacer Zoro con él, movió ambos dígitos de manera circular.

El espadachín disfrutó completamente la visión representada por Luffy.

-¿Ahora si?- sus ojos ya no podían enfocar bien de lo excitado que se encontraba.

-Sólo para estar seguros…- ladeando un poco el cuerpo del moreno, se agachó para estar a la altura del bien formado trasero. Con una mano apretujó una de las nalgas y la hizo a un lado, obteniendo un respingo cuando su lengua comenzó a tantear aquella abertura. La ensalivó y presionó. Luffy sólo atinó a arquear su espalda –listo-

-Zoro, por favor, ya- su cuerpo incluso ya presentaba un ligero temblor producto de la larga espera que su amedrentador le obligó a padecer.

Ayudándose de una mano, bajó la bragueta de su pantalón, sacando y dirigiendo su duro e hinchado miembro a la dilatada entrada, adentrándose de una sola estocada. Quiso esperar a que el cuerpo de Luffy se acostumbrara a la invasión pero este comenzó a moverse por sí solo de forma desesperada, en un rápido vaivén.

Le sostuvo por las caderas, evitando así sus erráticos movimientos y reiniciado el ritmo. Sus embestidas intercalaban entre unas profundas y lentas a otras rápidas y enérgicas.

El corazón desbocado de Luffy latía con fuerza y entre gemidos no podía evitar pedir más y más de eso que sólo Zoro podía darle. Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar cuando el espadachín comenzó a atender su excitación sincronizando su mano con sus caderas.

La experiencia le indicaba el camino hacia ese punto que enloquecía por demás al moreno, así que apoderándose de la boca contraria, aceleró el ritmo tanto de su mano como la de sus arremetidas. Luffy continúo con sus clamados acrecentándolos de tono a medida que la intromisión en su cuerpo continuaba.

Sonidos de lo más excitantes soltaban inundando la solitaria habitación del acuario, el compás enardecido se imponía sobre la silla que junto con ellos se sacudía un poco aunado a un chirriante sonido. Sus figuras radiantes por el ajetreo de su actividad relumbraban por la tenue luz de los candiles alrededor del trinquete.

Un grito redimido al unísono marcó la culminación de aquel acto, derramando el placer, uno dentro del más joven y el más joven sobre su propio vientre. Sus cuerpos cansados experimentaron el más grato momento de satisfacción al llegar al orgasmo y mientras Zoro se tumbó a un lado de su capitán, sobre el suelo lamiendo el resto de esencia de Luffy sobre su mano, el moreno se arrellano en la silla, intentando controlar su respiración.

El peliverde cerró los ojos, sonriendo al rememorar todo lo acontecido, regañándose mentalmente por no haberlo hecho antes y aprovechando el momento de calma. Luffy una vez recompuesto, se acercó a su espadachín y se acomodó entre sus piernas como ya era costumbre para así conciliar el sueño. Zoro colocó el sombrero sobre la melena azabache de su capitán.

-Espero hayas aprendido la lección- ¿se suponía que eso era una amenaza? Luffy pensó que sonaba más a una invitación a intentarlo de nuevo, por ello, mientras disfrutaba de los fuertes brazos que le rodeaban y acunaban llegó a la conclusión de que comerse ese extraño pudín tenía muchos beneficios y aunque supiera a rayos, definitivamente volvería a intentarlo si obtenía este tipo de castigos.

Desde entonces, no había poder humano que pudiese evitar que el capitán se comiera la cera para pulir.

Incluso se había replanteado probar tomarse todo el sake y ron de Zoro, si así eran sus enojos, valía la pena hacer rabiar a su segundo al mando.

**Finito.**

17


End file.
